


Just Buds

by keepitcrazy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Masturbating, No Homo, Porn, Smut, just buddies i swear, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitcrazy/pseuds/keepitcrazy
Summary: Jeremy and Michael let off some steam, in a totally straight way. As buddies. Just buds.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what should we watch?"

 

Michael asked, as Jeremy scrolled through folders and folders of pirated movies on his Mac book. The two teens were hanging out as per usual on a Friday night, rewatching movies on Jeremy's bed. It was just before eleven, and the house was emtpy.

 

"Eh, I don't know. You choose something.

Something good this time!"

 

He leaned back and let Michael continue the scrolling, and then suddenly realised his colossal mistake.

 

"Excuse me, everything I choose is good! Hmm, let's see... Marvel? No... Disney? Wait, you still watch Disney movies?"

 

Michael laughed, as he scrolled through titles such as "Cinderella" and "Tangled".

_Shit,_ _he's_ _getting_ _closer_ _to_ _it._

Jeremy thought, as he felt his palms begin to sweat.

 

"I-I just download whatever's popular. You never know when they might come in handy,"

 

And they did come in handy, for that one time Jeremy had to babysit his younger cousin a couple of years ago. (Though it would be a lie to say he didn't watch them before that.)

 

"Sure..." Michael said.

 

Jeremy could feel his heart thundering in his ears, and felt a familar throbbing dread build up in his stomach.

_He_ _forgot_ _about_ * _that_ * folder!

 

Michael hovered the mouse at the very last folder, labeled 'hw'. Jeremy thought he was going to throw up.

 

"N-n-no wait!"

 

He yelped, reaching forward to shove Michael's hand away, and scrolled way past the folder.

 

"What the hell, dude?"

 

Michael said, taken aback, having no clue what Jeremy was yelping about.

_He_ _didn't_ _even_ notice it! _Shit_ , _way_ _to_ _make_ _things_ _awkward_ _dumbass_.

 

"Eh, I-I just, it was nothing,"

 

Jeremy struggled to get words out of his mouth as he clumsily closed the tab of movie folders. Michael looked at him suspiciously. Then he grinned. A wonderful, bright, but dangerous grin.

_Shit_

 

"What, you think I've never seen a porno before?"

 

Michael wiggled his eyebrows at him teasingly, and to be honest, he was right. Watching porn is kind of a unifying trait for teenage boys.

 

"It's not, Michael. I swear!"

 

"Then open it!"

 

_Fuck_ _fuck_ _fuck_.

This was exactly what Jeremy was afraid of happening. He was not prepared to watch porn and have a hard on next to his best friend. Or was he? Jeremy and Michael had always been pretty close, and Jeremy really did think of him as his favorite person. But, did he like him? Obviously not. He wasn't into boys. But sometimes, the way Michael smiled at him, or nudged his shoulder, or the way he laughed at his jokes, made him feel funny.In a fuzzy, warm kind of way.

But these thoughts were totally weird and gay, and Jeremy knew it was weird to think gay thoughts about his friend because he wasn't gay.

 

"Whatever. Just don't blame me! You asked for this!"

 

Reluctantly, Jeremy pulled up the folder called 'hw' and prayed that he was mistaken, that this folder actually was for homework and homework only, and that he was just paranoid.

 

He wasn't.

 

Dozens of video thumbnails popped up of naked women in all sorts of lewd positions. Jeremy felt his face grow red, and prayed that the blood would only go to his face.

 

"Are you happy now?"

 

"It's not, Michael, I swear!"

Michael repeated in a mocking tone, his face seemingly calm, unaware of the emotional turmoil that Jeremy was going through. The laptop layed flat on Jeremy's lap, and Michael's hand became dangerously close to his crotch as he scrolled through the videos. As soon as Jeremy felt the slightest throbbing he quickly snapped the laptop shut and pulled his knees to chest.

 

"Dude! Again!"

 

Michael quickly sat up as he spoke, bending over slightly.

 

"It's just embarrassing ok? It feels like you're judging my tastes or something."

 

Jeremy could feel the throbbing intensifying.

 

"I don't think any type of porn is considered tasteful,"

 

Michael said, laughing a little, but still hunched over.

 

"Sorry.This is stupid awkward."

 

He said, glancing over at Jeremy, who was still holding his knees in close.

 

"It's fine," he sighed. "It's just that now I've got to deal with this," he said, lowering his leg slightly so that Michael could just barely see the tent growing in the crotch of his jeans.

 

"I'm right with you on that front..."

 

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Michael said:

 

"We could do it now, you know. It wouldn't be weird."

 

Michael looked over at Jeremy like he hadn't just proposed the gayest thing ever, not that Jeremy was complaining.

 

"Wh-what?"

Jeremy said, shocked and turning pink, but not opposed to the idea.

 

"I-I mean, uh, never mind I don't, don't know why I said that."

 

Michael turned his head rapidly, his cocky demeanor gone in a flash as he realised how strange his proposal was.

Jeremy grew more red.

 

"No, I get it. That way we won't be uncomfortable all night,"

 

He couldn't believe what he was saying.

 

"E-Exactly."

 

Jeremy put down the laptop in the middle of the bed, his boner more obvious than ever, and put on one of the videos, hoping a girl's moans would drown out the painfully awkward silence between them.

 

He sat back and looked over at Michael.

 

"So I guess...it's totally no homo right?"

 

Yeah, soooo not gay to jack off next to your best friend.

 

"Yeah...

Michael was the first to start. He unzipped his jeans and kicked his them off to the side, his raging boner very visible through his boxers. Jeremy slid his pants off too, and couldn't help but look over and sneak a glance at Michael's crotch. He felt both a rush of arousal and jealousy at the sight of his, well, impressive package through his shorts.

 

"What?" He said shyly, catching Jeremy staring. He spluttered back in embarrassment

"Uh, n-nothing just, it's definitely bigger than mine. That's all."

 

"Really? I didn't think it was anything special," he mumbled, his face growing warm and dark

 

Michael slid in a little closer to Jeremy, just so he wouldn't fall off the bed of course, and stuck a hand down his shorts. Slowly Jeremy followed suit, becoming a bit more relaxed. Guys did this all the time right? His erection throbbed harder in his hand, but it wasn't from the porn. Jeremy couldn't stop staring at the sight next to him. It was surreal, dream-like; Michael in boxers next to him, Michael with his hands in his boxers next to him, Michael getting off next to him. Even though his brain was mushy with the pleasure, Jeremy wondered if this really was totally normal, if buddies got off with each other all the time. It made sense, practical even. Why wait till he gets home to whack it? He's probably talked about worse, probably done worse things with Michael. And why not share an awesome experience with your best friend?

 

Because it's super gay.

 

Jeremy stared hard at the girl in the video and tried to focus on not making a situation that was already weird any weirder by erasing his thoughts. She was a red head, with boobs that looked like footballs, completely still as she jiggled around. It was almost a grotesque sight, and Jeremy struggled to remember why he ever downloaded that video in the first place, why he downloaded any of the videos when Michael, with soft black hair and strong hands, and a slightly tubby stomach that moved with each soft groan that came from his mouth-

 

"aaha~!"

 

Jeremy brought a hand to his mouth almost as quickly as the sound came out, but he didn't stop jerking. He blushed and felt warmer, turned on more by the embarrassment of it all.

_What_ _the_ _hell???_

 

"Did you just, moan?"

 

Michael turned to look at Jeremy, his hand moving every so slightly faster under his boxers. His face was flushed and his smile was lazy, the same smile he has when he's high.

 

Extremely kissable.

 

"I, ah, guess?"

 

Jeremy whined again, feeling the sounds come out of his mouth uncontrollably.

 

"Are you always this loud?"

 

Michael laughed softly, but gruffly, like he was trying to hold back a sound too. His face came a little closer to Jeremy's, his breathing heavy.

 

"Uh, heh, I mean, I don't..."

 

He didn't know who closed the gap, but Michael's lips were suddenly against his. They were soft, yet firm, and a little apprehensive. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but the surprise of Michael's warm lips, and his intoxicating smell, and the sudden break of tension was sensory overload for Jeremy.

 

"Sh-shit!"

 

and he came in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael try to overcome the extremely embarrassing situation they just put themselves in. Do they succeed? Read and find out!

Pleasure flushed through his entire body, his mind a white heat. The warmth flowed to a concentrated point; a wet patch in his boxers. Jeremy focused his eyes, and saw Michael’s staring hard back at his. 

"W-Wha?"  
Suddenly, the post-orgasm glow faded away, and Jeremy could finally think clearly. What was he doing? Sitting on his bed with jizz in his pants, after kissing Michael?  
Kiss...

"I've, uh, g-got..."  
Jeremy stuttered, pulled his wet hand from his boxers, grabbed his pants with jittery hands and run with wobbly legs to the bathroom. 

"Jeremy? Jeremy!"  
Michael called after him, also yanking his hand off his dick, and leaned forward to snap the laptop closed, ending the porn star's incessant fake moans. 

Jeremy stumbled through the hallway, his jeans unbuttoned and at his thighs, and tripped into the bathroom. He locked it behind him, and tried to catch his breath. What was he doing? He had asked himself that question at least three times in the last 30 minutes. Washing himself off, he leaned in to look the mirror. His face was red and warm, burning with embarrassment. He still didn't completely understand what happened. He came kissing Michael, and freaked the fuck out? Was it entirely his fault, though? It wasn't exactly him who meant for the kiss to happen, (again, not that he was complaining) meaning Michael must have some part to play. Oh God, Michael! He was alone in the bedroom, probably dying of embarrassment, or hating Jeremy for making a big deal out of nothing. Jeremy felt so guilty. How could he ever face him now? Jeremy silently prayed for the floor beneath him to swallow him up so that he'd never have to leave the bathroom. It wasn't all bad though, since Jeremy did enjoy most of the encounter. It was a scenario pulled right from his fantasies, which made everything feel wrong. Even though Jeremy didn't find easy to admit it, he always felt a little something for his best friend Michael, and it only grew stronger with time. He tried to write his feelings off by blaming them on raging hormones, or just an appreciation for the strong friendship between them. But that didn't explain why he felt the urge to kiss Michael, to hold him, maybe even call him his boyf-  
No.  
Jeremy shook his head and and tried to focus on the present. He couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, and just knowing who was in the other room waiting for him was agony. All strange feelings set aside, he had to go out there and sort it out with Michael. 

Jeremy washed his hands, tied his belt, and peaked out of the bathroom door. Down the hall, Michael was kneeling in the bedroom with his back to Jeremy, tying his shoe laces, with his backpack slung over his shoulder. 

Jeremy stepped out the door, tiptoed down the hall, and took a deep breath. 

"Michael?"  
He squeaked, at an almost inaudible pitch. Michael whipped his head around and stood up, his eyes staying on the ground. 

"Hey, uhm, huh, I don't know what to say, Sorry? I'm sorry. It was-I wasn't really thinking,"  
Michael stumbled through every word, Heading eagerly to the door.  
Jeremy mumbled something, too quite to hear.  
I liked it. 

"What?"  
Michael stopped dead in his tracks. 

"I-I mean, if you didn't I totally get it, it's just, I liked it?"  
The words just spilled from his mouth, uncontrollably. 

Michael turned to look at Jeremy, in the eyes this time.

"So... You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

The two teens smiled a goofy smile at each other, the tension and regret in the air dispersing. 

"Man, I thought I weirded you out for good!"  
Michael laughed, another hearty laugh, his eyes twinkling in the lamp light, hypnotising Jeremy with his deep, dark eys. Jeremy felt his heart throbbing harder in his ear.  
He blushed.

"It was totally weird though."  
Jeremy took a step closer. 

"You've jacked off to worse."

"Shut up!"

Michael snorted, his iconic smirk returning to his face. His smile pulled him in even closer; Jeremy didn't try to fight it. He shut his eyes, and felt Michael's lips on his once more. It was much softer, much more delicate than before, almost like Michael was worried he'd spook Jeremy again. The kiss felt a little strange at first; their noses bashed together, and their lips didn't mesh togther as nicely as they could. Michael gently brought his hand to Jeremy's jaw and tilted it in such a way that solved everything. 

Jeremy, flustered and unbalanced, put a hand on to Michael's chest. While he was shaking and his heart wouldn't stop pounding, Michael seemed calm, like it wasn't the first time he's done this.  
If he kissed someone, he would have told me, right?

Michael pulled back to take a breath, leaving Jeremy's lips plump and wet. Michael looked at him anxiously, his eyes looking for any sign of discomfort. 

"You ok with this?"

"Totally."

Lips collided once more, deeper and more sure than the last. Michael snuck a hand on to Jeremy's lower back, pulling him in closer. Jeremy whined in to Michael's mouth with the sudden force. He brought his hands on to Michael's biceps, clinging to black fabric, his head tilting with Michael's as the kiss moved deeper. Opening his mouth slowly, Michael's tongue teased Jeremy's lips, before both teens opened up to explore each other's mouths. Michael's kissing was warm, soft, but firm, and Jeremy felt his lanky body melt into Michael. He could almost taste the boy he knew so well on his tongue. Jeremy expected the kiss to feel too masculine and un-natural, almost like he was kissing a brother. But by judging by the fact that he has no desire to stop, the thought left his mind. 

Hot jolts of electric pleasure flowed from Jeremy's lips through his body, and he pulled back for a surprised breath. The two boys' lips were glossy and a string of spit hung between their mouths when they parted. 

"Woah,"  
Jeremy sighed breathlessly; his mind numb with the sound of his pounding heart. For dignity's sake, Jeremy wanted to detach himself from Michael, wipe his mouth, and act like none of this every happened. But his body was too comfortable in Michael's hands and instead held on tighter.  
Michael chuckled. 

"Bet you didn't think your first kiss would be me."  
His thick, low voice radiated warmth all through Jeremy's body in such a familiar fashion, one that Jeremy was used to oppressing on a daily basis and until now, couldn't fully enjoy. 

"I think I really like you, Michael."

A gentle blush spread over Michael's cheeks. 

"I-I really like you too."

But blood was running to places other than his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! BMC is back in fashion again, and I completely forgot that I said I would update this fic. There will be at least one more chapter on this fic, I promise this time! And plenty of smut to go with it!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> This has been the first fic I’ve written in like, 2 years and he first smut I’ve ever written. Let me know if i should continue!  
> Its short, i know, and the formatting is terrible since Im writing on mobile. I’m open to all criticism, so give tell me your thoughts!


End file.
